


The Sadist

by SparklingStella



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapped, Light Dom/sub, Miscarriage, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Physical Abuse, Rough Sex, Sex Slave, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingStella/pseuds/SparklingStella
Summary: "After all the abuse I inflicted on her, I never thought she would do anything but loath me. But, for some reason, she's here and she loves me. Loves me!"Eric buys Tris as his sex slave. After weeks and months of abuse, rape and tears, he admits his feelings for Tris to himself and decides to make things right for the sake of the heart broken girl who loves him. Rated M for abuse and sexual content.
Relationships: Eric/Tris Prior
Kudos: 7





	The Sadist

It was late at night when Eric peeked outside his house, making sure no one was nearby. When he was satisfied, he threw the dead woman at his shoulder and silently made his way to the huge backyard of his house. One of the reasons he had bought that specific house was due to the massive backyard it has. It was easier to dispose off the bodies in his backyard rather than looking for a suitable way of getting rid of them, unnoticed.

He removed the thin layer of rocks to see if the pit he had dug was the right size. After measuring and sizing it he concluded that it was perfect for the woman, Rita who was a raven haired woman in her early twenties. He doesn't care how young she was. He just knows that he is done with her.

He sets her in the deep pit and quickly buries her. Now that she was taken care of he had other things to do.

He went inside and ate a hearty meal before showering and climbing in bed and fell asleep with a satisfied smile gracing his handsome face.

* * *

Eric was eighteen when everything started. His parents had left him and he had no one to claim him as theirs. He was a very intelligent student with a 4.2 GPA. But after his parents left, he couldn't study anymore. He loved studying and playing soccer with a passion. He was the captain of his soccer team in high school. He was who everyone wanted to befriend and bed but he was too busy for that all.

He eventually used all of his savings and had to take loan to complete his extravagant studies. After graduating, he could no longer study or play soccer. He had no money left and he couldn't afford to take more loan.

David watched him. He was his Sex Ed teacher. He approached Eric when he was nineteen and fed him lies and deceptions. Eric begrudgingly agreed and got a huge installment of money in advance. He never liked raping women. Despised himself for abusing and taking their lives, but that is how he got his higher education and basic needs.

He started avoiding the public eye in order to avoid being caught. David paid him as well as provided him with a new woman once he got rid of the old one. And eventually Eric started enjoying what he does. He had pleasing women, a great place, wealth and luxuries.

_Life's perfect!_

* * *

The next day Eric gets ready. He takes a long shower, dresses up in fine expensive clothes and even wears all of his polished piercings. _After_ _all I have to make at least a good first impression on the unsuspecting woman_ , he thinks and gets in the car smirking.

An hour of driving later, he reached the secluded factory. The factory had been abandoned for years and had famous ghost rumors in circulation. No one wanted to be near it. No one but a few people which included Eric and David. They had important business to do which was more important than some fucked up ghost stories.

He gets out and is greeted by a man in an expensive suit. _David_.

"Nice to see you again Coulter" he says smugly. Wearing the same smug look, Eric rolls his eyes and says "Ooh I can't wait Mr Matthews. Please show me my new girlfriend." David chuckles and leads him inside.

They eat lunch which was from the best and most extravagant restaurant of Chicago. Eric doesn't even bother asking David where all this money he owns, comes from. He just cares that he gets what he wants. After lunch David clears his throat and Eric focuses his attention on the older man.

"Today my boy, I have a very special gift for you. She's a twenty year old virgin, young and breathtakingly pleasing. She's the daughter of the British senator Andrew Prior. But don't worry they dropped her case. Happy thirtieth birthday, Eric." says David and Eric smiles widely.

"Remember to make her last a lot longer than a month. Maybe minimize the abuse. She will make the perfect babies with you. She is a rebel, something I know you will enjoy. Now let's go and get your birthday gift." the older man says with a laugh as Eric joins in.

* * *

The Prior girl doesn't move a single bit as he drives, preferring to look outside rather than watch the sexy stranger. She was told she will be free if she works hard with the man, Eric. _Just a few years and this will be over. God I miss my family so much_ , she thinks.

An hour later, they arrive at a luxurious place. The house is big and grand and has a beautiful front yard. Tris is in awe with the greatness of the place where she will be living. Eric guides her inside, like a perfect gentleman and shows her her room.

It's not too big bit has a queen size bed, a small bathroom and shelves with books and other things she might need. There is a closet with ten casual and four expensive dresses. She turns and Eric is watching her intently. Realizing, he was caught staring, he gives her a dazzling smile. She smiles back and stares at the handsome raven haired man.

He had black shoulder length hair which are combed back, stunning blue eyes and pale skin. He is muscular and lean and tall and _he's perfect.._.

Eric clears his throat and realizing that she was openly checking him out, she turns a deep shade of red. "Thank you, Mr Coulter. That is very kind and considerate of you. Thank you." she smiles at him and his heart skips a million beats. _She's beautiful as fuck and he knows he will make her last a very very long time_.

He gives her one of his knee weakening smiles and she holds the closet to keep her balance. Eric chuckles softly. _I made her knees go weak and face flush. She likes me huh. Oh the fun will begin tomorrow you little minx._ he thinks to himself as he leaves her in her room.

* * *

The next morning, Eric wakes up to the delicious aroma of pancakes and eggs. He jumps out of his bed and makes his way to the kitchen and 'HOLY SHIT!'. Tris stands there in jean shorts and a tube top, making breakfast. He must've startled her as she drops the spoon and turns around abruptly.

Their eyes meet and his body reacts on its own accord as he lunges at her and crashes his lips to hers. Tris is stunned but soon kisses him back, her hands moving from his neck to his messed up hair as he kisses her senseless. She lets out a moan and her eyes widen. He chuckles at her embarrassment and kisses her neck. Her head falls back as he continues his ministrations. He pulls away and she pouts.

He laughs at her and takes a plate of pancakes, eggs and fruits with honey. He lets out a moan as he realizes that this is probably the best breakfast he ever had. "Come to my room tonight, Tris. I have some things to talk about. And the breakfast is heaven. You can cook everyday for me right?" he asks as she blushes and nods shyly. He kisses her lips softly and she sighs. "I will be back in four hours okay. Do whatever you wish but stay in the house. Oh and don't talk to anyone other than me or those who I order you to talk to. Got it?"

She has the audacity to roll her eyes at him. His temper flares as he sees the first sign of rebellion. He knows that if he doesn't crush her uprisings he will have a hard time controlling her.

He lunges at her and pushes her roughly in the wall. She cries out as she hits the wall hard. He grabs her throat and squeezes tightly.

"Now listen here you little bitch. Just because I like your cooking and you are beautiful doesn't mean you get to disrespect me. I am your master now. You will respect me and my acquaintances and you will follow every fucking order of mine. Understood?" he spoke in a threatening tone as he squeezed her neck. Tears well in her eyes as she nods.

He lets her go and walks to the door. He remembers something. "Oh and don't even bother trying because all windows and doors can only be opened by me. They are all bullet proof and every freaking wall is sound proof. Clean the whole house, organize everything and I want a warm delicious dinner when I am back. Oh and call me Master." he says as he shuts the door behind him, locking it from the outside.

* * *

When he returned home, the delicious aroma hits him hard and he realizes he only had breakfast that day. He hurries and changes taking a quick shower and sits at his bed. A knock sounds on his door.

"Come in" he says and she opens the door. "Master should I serve dinner in your room or at the dining table?" Tris asks, the word Master bringing a foul taste in her mouth.

Eric smirked at her and said "Whats for dinner? You?" She blushed at that and replies "I made spicy spaghetti with meatballs, boiled rice with Chinese sauce and red velvet cake." she stops and asks "should I serve it with wine in your room?"

"Bring it with wine and you are eating here with me too." he says. She only nods at him and scurries away.

Dinner was very delicious and he ended up eating nearly half of everything and even licked his plate clean. To Tris this was a huge compliment and she took it. Eric cleared his throat as she came back after cleaning the dishes.

"Beatrice. Tris. Just like David was your master before I bought you, you obeyed him, you will do the same to me. I expect you to be at your best behavior. Keep the house spotless clean and organized, cook my meals daily, respect me and my acquaintances and don't try to escape, and I won't lay a hand at you. Keep it in your mind that I own you and your body. You will do each and everything I say and you will please me anytime I wish. If you think you need something for that all, inform me and you will get it. Use whatever you need here. That's all." he finishes.

Tris contemplates her options. Since she's stuck here why not make the best out of it. "Umm can you buy me cake ingredients and more spices please. Also I wanted your permission on working out too."

"I will and working out will be a good idea especially since it will please me. You may go now." he says.

Tris nods and turns to walk away. He's selfish and arrogant. She can't help but whisper a 'Asshole' under her breath. The next thing she knows is she is being shoved roughly in a wall. She winces as he gets in her face.

"I told you to respect me and you curse at me now. Is this how you show respect? since you disrespected me again I will teach you a lesson."

He threw her on his bed and takes of his belt. She shudders. "Now now Tris. The word Asshole has 7 letters. A-S-S-H-O-L-E. 7 letters. So I will whip you seven times and you will count each of them loudly. Understood?"

He relished in the fear he saw in the poor girl's eyes as she nods tentatively. He whips her hard and she tries to stop the cries that escape her as she counts each and every whip.

* * *

It's been a week and Tris has tried very hard to keep things the way he wishes. But every once in a while she does something wrong and gets a lesson. He hasn't touched her sexually and it scares her. She doesn't want to lose her virginity to a sadistic monster.

There were times when she saw a different side of him. When he tended to the injuries he caused to her the next day. When he helped her warm up before work out. How he compliments her cooking and how he kisses her sweetly every once in a while. Tris knows that no matter how hard he tries to hide behind his sadistic facade, Eric Coulter still has a heart.

Eric slams her door open but as soon as he sees her tear stained face, his expression softens. He approaches her slowly and sits on bed beside her. He pulls her in his lap and hugs her tight, rubbing soothing circles on her back as she cries softly. He hates the feelings this girl evokes in him. He hates to acknowledge but seeing her sad or hurt breaks his heart.

They sit there for a long while and eventually be realizes that she fell asleep on him. The gesture brings a smile on his face. He lays her in her bed gently and tucks her in, planting a soft kiss on her lips. Before he can leave, a soft and small hand grabs his wrist and he hears a very light "Please stay. don't leave me alone Eric" and his heart swells at her words. He gets in bed with her and pulls her in his strong arms. That night he falls into a peaceful sleep with a genuine smile.

* * *

Its been a month since the girl, Tris arrived in his life and he cant help but feel that his world is changing.

and he knows that its because of Tris.

He doesn't know whether to be happy that someone broke down his mile high walls or pissed that she is getting under his skin without even trying the least bit. And he doesn't know why but he hasn't raped her yet. She will be his end.

_No i cant let that happen. I have worked so hard in becoming who I am now. There's no way I will ever change for some stupidly pleasing, feisty girl. Tonight I will say goodbye to any weakness I gained due to her,_ he thinks to himself with a smug smile.

Eric came home and like usual the delicious smell of freshly cooked food hits him hard, making his mouth water instantly. He hurries and gets changed. As he is putting his shirt back on, Tris appears in the doorway with food. Her mouth drops open as she stares at his perfectly toned, naked chest. Realizing her mistake, she blushes and clears her throat. Eric smiles widely at her making her stomach flutter. Her legs go weak as the handsome man stares at her.

"Don't go Tris, eat with me. I have something special planned for you tonight. Consider it a congratulation on surviving a month with me." he says with a smirk. Clearly he knows of the effect he has on her. Tris huffs but sits with him nonetheless. Shes wearing a short skirt with his favorite black jacket and a shirt that shows her toned abs. Eric licks his lips as his dick twitches at the sight of the delectable woman.

This is a first. He is never aroused with how a woman looks or what she wears.

He swears under his breath as he literally shoves food in his mouth quickly. Unable to help herself, Tris lets out a soft laugh that travels straight to his very hard arousal.

"God hurry up woman. You are driving me insane."

and Tris laughs harder. Eric smiles at the sight of her beautiful smile, a genuine special smile that only comes on his face due to Tris. Quickly he gets up and moves to her side of the table. He takes her hands in his and kisses her hands softly. Tris sighs at his gentle touch. It is the touch she craves of this man. He stands up and starts putting the dishes away. Trying hard not to let them fall. Tris laughs even harder.

If it was someone else, he would've killed them for laughing at him. But since its his beautiful blonde girl, he laughs with her. Eric comes over and leads her back to his bedroom, locking it behind him. He turns to look at Tris who is staring at him expectantly. He takes off his clothes and grins at her wide eyes. He pushes her against the door lightly and kisses her hard.

Tris kisses back with equal passion, threading her fingers through his black hair. He kisses and sucks and bites all the way from her neck to her collarbone. He removes her jacket and shirt and proceeds his ministrations as she moans and squirms, encouraging him to take her then and there. He takes off her skirt and stares at her as he realizes she wasn't wearing any underwear. His pupils blow out as he hungrily rakes his eyes over her beautiful, white body. Shes more than perfection.

Tris tries to cover herself but Eric takes her hands away. "Don't! I wanna see that beautiful body of yours, Tris. God you are true perfection." he says as he pushes her on his bed, kissing, biting and licking every inch of her body. He doesn't touch her womanhood, where she needs him the most. She's practically dripping wet for him and the sight is alone enough to make him groan as he holds his orgasm back. He grabs his dick and gestures her near. She tentatively approaches him.

"Open your mouth, Tris" he says. She opens her mouth and he pushes his dick in her inviting mouth and Holy Shit! its the best sensation ever.

He threads his fingers in her hair as he helps her take him in and out of her mouth. He feels his orgasm approaching as he tightens his hold on her hair, making her moan around his dick. He thrusts faster in her mouth, hitting the back of her throat repeatedly. Tris tries her best not to gag but all her efforts go down the drain as he comes hard. His thick semen filling her mouth. Unable to breath she swallows and she doesn't mind the salty taste if it guarantees the pleased smile on his handsome face.

He pulls her up as she licks the semen off her lips. He kisses her hard, swiping his tongue in her sweet mouth. He internally smiles as he tastes himself on her tongue. He pulls away, as they both try to catch their breath. He beams at her making her heart race as he lays her down on the bed.

In one quick thrust he is sheathed inside her completely. She winces at the sharp pain as she loses her virginity to the man she is falling in love with. He lets her adjust to his massive size. She bucks her hips as a sign that he can move and he begins thrusting in her slowly. Within a few minutes she is a moaning mess, begging him to go harder and faster. He complies and pulls her on her knees and hands, thrusting and hitting her G-spot. She moans and whimpers as he hits her sweet spot again and again.

They both scream out as the reach their peak together. Eric never felt this complete in his life as he thrusts in her harder, the skin against skin contact driving him crazy. Soon they are both panting and moaning as they reach their second orgasm together. Tris comes hard, clenching on his dick as his semen fills her.

"Eric! oh God Eric don't stop. Please don't stop. ERIC!" He is shocked as she screams his name over and over again.

Never in his life has any woman ever enjoyed sex with him And here's this girl whose virginity he took, who was kidnapped and puts up with his shit, screaming his name. He feels a wave of love and admiration for the young girl who lays in his arms after he so effortlessly raped her. No it wasn't rape. She enjoyed it as much as he did if the smile on her face is an evidence enough.

For the first time in so many years Eric feels loved. And most importantly he feels _Home._

* * *

Tris smiles softly as she hears the sound of footsteps. Strong arms wrap around her waist and she hears him sighing softly. She turns to look at him. He looks younger and almost happy.

"Good morning sweetie! how did you sleep?" Eric smiles at the nickname and buries his face in her neck, placing soft kisses.

"Good morning, Tris, thanks for making breakfast and I slept great all thanks to you" Tris smiles at the compliment. _Is that my shirt shes wearing. God she looks so adorable._ Eric thinks to himself.

"My shirt looks great on you but it will look much better on the floor don't you think, Tris?" he whispers seductively and Tris moans.

"I am so sorry Eric. I never really intended to sleep in your bed. i am sorry for making you uncomfortable." she says making Eric frown. "Its not a problem. You can sleep with me whenever you wish. After all you are my girlfriend." This makes Tris' blood boil.

She pokes his chest with her slender finger and yells at him. "Now listen to me Master! I am just your slave as you oh so politely remind me every once in a while. Don't think or say that I am your girlfriend. Relationships make you equal not like this. So yeah, thanks but no thanks cuz i sure as hell am not your girlfriend."

And that is enough for Eric to see red and rain punches, kicks and verbal blows to her. Tris cries and begs for mercy but Eric isn't done yet as he beats her and whips her until she passes out.

* * *

Eric wakes up and quietly moves to Tris' room. Its midnight so she must be asleep.

Its been two weeks since he beat the shit out of her. She was bloody and bruised and had a few broken ribs. He felt sorry as he noticed that she began flinching at his movements. she avoids him like the plague. He wishes that he can take the pain away and love her like she deserves but he doesn't know how to be the caring person anymore.

He hadn't seen her since he went to bed six hours ago. He approaches her door and hears painful sobs and cries. His heart clenches as he realizes it was his fault. He hurt this beautiful creature and has broken her. Shouldn't he be happy that his goal is achieved. Instead he feels an unbearable pain in his heart as he hears her whispers. "Its not his fault. I know he isn't like that. Oh Eric! oh my sweet Eric. God knows I love you so much. I wish you were capable of loving me like I love you. But I know its not your fault. Oh Eric!"

His heart broke all over again as his brain processed what just happened. "Shit!" he muttered angrily as he realizes that Tris has fallen in love with him. Shes defending him to her own heart because she loves him. He wishes he could tell her he loves her too. But he realizes that he hast hurt her terribly physically as well as emotionally. Not to mention every time he has forced himself on her. He slides down and sits outside Tris' door and cries silently for the girl who loves him.

* * *

Tris has been living with Eric for six months by now. She has been getting sick since the last couple of months but she ignores it. To her, Eric is her world and he will always come first.

While preparing dinner she feels sick and quickly runs to the bathroom just in time. She throws up for a few minutes and a strange smell enters her nose. She quickly wipes her mouth and hurries to the kitchen and sees all three dishes she was preparing are burned. She turns off the gas and disposes the burnt food. Eric will be here within...

The front door opens and in walks the man of her thoughts. Eric sees a disheveled Tris and notices that the flame has caught her dress. Within a split second, he pulls her away and discards her shirt in the sink while Tris looks at him mortified. He looks down at her swollen belly and puts his hand on her stomach. He feels movement and then a kick. And then another. Eric stares at the beautiful woman in front of him. He knows he loves her and now that he has seen proof of a life they created, he cant help but adore her more.

He picks her up bridal style and spins her around, making her giggle which in turn makes him smile. She smiles shyly at him as he puts her down and stares in her eyes. He kisses her lips softly making her smile. He pulls away but she pulls him back and crushes their lips together.

Their lips move in sync as he presses her in the wall, wanting to get as close to her as possible. However his attempts are futile as her belly separates them. They both laugh, the abuse and hurt all but forgotten as they stand with their arms around each other. Eric leans down and gives her another sweet kiss making her moan. And so he loses all control.

* * *

The next night, Tris lies on the ground as a bloody mess of limbs as she recalls the last few hours. Eric was very frustrated when he came back from work and he was complaining constantly about everything. About how his manager sucks, how the food is less spicier than his likes, how sore he is.

Tris massaged his body, taking out any knots when she touched a very sore spot. And that was all it took for Eric to whip her and abuse her after she fell down the stairs.

And now Tris lies on the same place he left her hours ago. Sobbing due to her battered body and broken heart. But she tries to be patient. Throughout the whole ordeal she tried her best to shield her unborn child. She was terrified because the idea of Eric as a compassionate father doesn't look very good. She tries to get up as she feels wetness seeping through her shorts. She screams.

* * *

Eric comes back home and the dinner is served but Tris is no where to be seen. He searches for her and finds her in her room, sitting curled up in her closet. All color drains of Eric's face as he takes a good look at the woman who loved him.

She is sickly pale, her eyes dull, her normally pink cheeks look devoid of color and she has dark circles around her eyes. Her body has gone from beautifully toned to skinny. She has bruises and scars on her body. Eric takes a step back and bumps in her bed.

It has been two weeks since she lost her son and she has been this way ever since. Eric knows that its all his fault but he wont admit it aloud. He was a proud person and this was all a matter of pride for him. Tris keeps talking to her non existent baby, telling him how much she loves him, how daddy loves him and didn't mean to hurt them. How it was all her fault.

Eric never felt more miserable in his life as he sees the woman who caught his attention in this terrible situation.

Shes hurting and all of it is his fault. He feels soft, skinny hands caressing his cheeks, wiping away the tears flowing down. He didn't even knew when he began crying, but all he knows is what her pain is like because he loves her. In his heart he never meant it but he has anger issues. She takes him in her arms and rubs his back with one hand as she kisses his face softly and whispers sweet nothings in his ear. At that moment two things become clear to him. One, that he is utterly and hopelessly in love with Tris Prior and two, He knows what he should do.

He promises himself that he will make her happy and he never wants to see her in this situation again. He wants to love her, cherish her and protect her. He wants to make her smile and have a family with her. And now he knows exactly where to start.

* * *

He hides a few knives in his boots and loads his pistol. He will kill David and his wife Jeanine. They got him in this situation and he will get out of it now. He will finish them, in a slow and torturous way. He will make them regret they were ever born. He will, for the safety of the woman he loves. His heart wants to be loved by her and he will be damned if he didn't even try.

He calls David and summons an emergency meeting. He goes back in her bedroom and sits on the bed. She is kneeling on the ground in front of him. He guides her head in his lap and softly strokes her long golden hair. She whimpers and cries silently as he continues to scratch her scalp. He tilts her head up and when there eyes meet, he knows what he is going to do is the right thing.

He pulls her in his lap and wraps his strong arms around her. She feels even smaller if it's possible and she has lost quite a lot of weight too. He kisses her forehead and murmurs in her hair "Tris baby look at me," and she meets his eyes. Her grey blue eyes which once held love and mischief were now full of pain and hurt.

But he still sees a part of her still loves him just as he loves her.

"I am sorry Tris. So so sorry love, I am a terrible person. You see I never had loving parents they left me when I was in high school. I loved studies and soccer so I tried completing that year. Survival became hard and I couldn't pay off my debts. I was miserable. That is when David approached me and paid my debts. He helped me with university and paid me. I was so grateful and I knew I owe him my life. David and his wife Jeanine treated me like their son. And then he started paying me and teaching me how to rape, abuse and kill women.."

he stops as Tris gasps loudly, shock evident on her pale face but he continues before he loses his resolve.

"I have been doing this since I was nineteen and now I am thirty. I hated myself for what I was doing but eventually I got used to shutting my heart out. And it has been that way for ten years, until you appeared." he sighs softly.

"You showed me love and passion. You showed me that I was worth it all. You were always there to help me, to care for me and to understand me. I respected you for that and somehow that respect turned into more. And now that it's practically opened my eyes to the monster I am. I am going to fix it. All of it. And I am sorry I killed our son. But I promise you Tris I will be better. I will finish this bullshit once and for all. Please understand me. Please?"

He was begging her now. To understand, to forgive and mostly to love him again. He doesn't care if that makes him look pathetic and he definitely doesn't care for his wounded pride. All that matters to him now is the woman who owns his heart. She looks at him with a stoic expression and he gulps. 

_She won't forgive me. What did I ever do to earn her love in the first place. It's ok at least i will always love her._ he thinks.

Soft lips press against his, startling him and taking him out of his thoughts. He kisses her back gently, pouring all of his love for her in that kiss. The kiss was slow and sweet and _perfect_. She rests her forehead against his.

He stares at her as a small smile graces her face. "I love you Eric. So much. I believe in you and I understand. I am sorry about your parents though it's their loss. I knew you never meant it. I get it my love and I am here until you need me to be."

His eyes fill with tears as he whispers "Always?" She grins at him as she kisses him again "Forever and always Eric. I love you." and he kisses her hard.

* * *

**_( 1 year later )_ **

"Eric!" Tris whines, "can I please take the blind fold off now? Pleaseee".

Eric just chuckles and drawls out a long 'no'. Tris starts whining again as he leads her to some sort of surprise place. As soon as they enter, he removes her blindfold.

Tris looks around in awe as she stares at her parents' house. It was as big as always but it had been a few years since she last saw this place. "Beatrice?" she hears the soft voice of her mother. She turns around and smiles brightly as she runs up to hug her mother. Natalie Prior hugs her lost daughter.

Andrew comes up behind his wife and sees his daughter. His daughter who went missing four years ago now stands in front of him with a huge smile plastered on her face. "Hey daddy, how has work been?" and Andrew cried as he hugged his daughter. This is what she always said to calm him down and he felt better instantly.

Caleb comes rushing down and looks at his sister. She was back and he has never been happier. They were always very close and it broke his heart when she went missing. He hugs her but realizes that he can't get close enough. He looks down and sees her swollen belly. "Hey baby Bea I missed you do much and I love you." he says in her hair. Tris was so happy that she nearly forgot the man who stood a few feet away watching their interaction.

She pulled away from her family and rushes to him as fast as she can, jumping in his waiting arms. She kisses him all over his face.

Thank you, thank you so much Eric this is the best birthday gift ever. Oh Eric! I love you so much." Eric smiles widely at her.

A year ago he made a decision to cherish and protect her and he still does to this day. He killed David and Jeanine and all those who used women like that. And now he will be starting a family with his beloved Tris. He has made her so happy and that in turn made him happy.

"No problem, love. I promised to change myself didn't I? and I vowed to do everything to make you the happiest woman in the world. Your smile lights up my day. You were always with me through thick and thin. I love you more than I can imagine, Tris. And it's an honor to be able to love you." he says as she crashes her mouth on his. She threads her hands through his hair as they continue to kiss each other passionately.

"Happy twenty second birthday sweetie." he whispers in her ear as she shivers making him smirk. When they pull away, the Priors are clapping as he puts her down and holds her left hand in the air as the seeping sunlight shines on her gold engagement ring, making the diamond glisten.

* * *


End file.
